Pengu Colabb
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Mark is wanting to get videos ready before Jack comes to visit for a few days. He doesn't know what yet, so comes up with a penguin collab with his new penguin friends Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. What happens during this visit? Enjoy :) and special thanks to my friend Auroraminamino for her help on this story.


Mark was searching for ideas while he waited for Jack to come over for a while. No, youtube just hanging out as buddies. However, he didn't want to leave his fans without videos so made videos before time and even said so as he does when he plans to disappear for a bit. He just needed one more video, a really cool one but what? He remembers the fun time that he had with the penguins and that Jack wanted to meet them when they got here. He looked up games for his Oculus Rift to play as his little computer space is too small for the five of them and they can't film at the HQ or at a hotel. Especially not a hotel, if he choses a horror one like last time, then they could get kicked out with Marks screams. That and there is a "No Pets Allowed" sign at every hotel, though he thinks of the penguins as his best friends. He grew close with them from the last time they were there. He looks up different games even if it was the same type of game he's played before it doesn't mean it won't be the same. He finds the game "One Night's at Freddy's 2" and remembers people telling him about it and the movie being made. He smiles and gets it and while he waits for the two day wait to get what he needs so the game will work, he gives the boys a call.

"Hey there guys!" says Mark, when they answer

"What's up Gamer man?" says Skipper

" 'Gamer man'?" asks Mark

"It's your new code name silly." informs Private

"I like it! Thanks." says Mark

"No problem." says Skipper

"Oh right my call! I was wondering if you guys would like to come over for a few days and do a collab with me? All four of you." says Mark

"Does Rico love kabooms?" asks Skipper, rhetorically.

"Great! The game should be here tomorrow so we can play it then but my friend Jack will be coming the day after and after my video he wanted to meet you. Is that alright?" asks Mark

"Yeah!" they all four say

"Cool! Alright see you guys soon." says Mark

"Bye!" they say

"Bye!" says Mark

They all five hang up and Mark goes to get a spare room ready knowing that Chika can't stay in her cage all day, but she has been better trained since their visit three months ago. So, it should be fine he will just have to watch her more closer. After going to the store and buying about five pounds of fish not knowing how much they eat and 3 family size bags of the penguins favorite snack Cheezy Dibble. He then went back home and got the house completely ready avoiding shops that has mannequins in the shop windows. When he got unlucky he'd flip them off with his double defense on the way home. It's about a little later than the first time when the four of them make it to his house. Mark goes and lets them in smiling just happy they made it safe.

"Sorry were late, there was a bit of fuel issue with our car." says Kowalski

They look at Rico who blushes and looks cute at that.

"Sorry" says Rico

"It's okay, at least you're safe. Come on in and I'll show you your room while your here which will be next to Jack's room when he gets here." says Mark

The boys cheered excited they watched Jack's videos too. Mark smiles and shows them more of the room and ended up talking through the night and talking strategies and what to do, though they all decided to wing it and go with the gut. They even talked about the movie and watched mark's and Jack's videos of FNAF. Mark even laughed at himself which made the penguins feel better about laughing too. The boys relax as Mark gets everything set up, he even has Kowalski help him set it up.

"Thanks" says Mark

"No problem, this is really fun" says Kowalski

They both high five when it works and calls everyone in. They get their gear on and stretch a bit. They are going into it blind but Mark knows that Jack played this game too.

"Ready?" asks Mark

"Yep!" they say

Mark smiles and presses record on his camera.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier! And as you can see I am not alone again. I hope you remember my new friends Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Private from my last collab. Well Jack said he wanted to meet them, and you guys wanted more videos with them. Which is awesome! You guys also have been telling me about playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on the Oculus Rift along with the movie Five Nights at Freddy's. Well guess what as King of Five Nights of Freddys! Not only am I going to win my crown and keep my crown, I am going to have fun with these guys and show them the ropes. Say hi guys." says Mark

"Hello!" they say.

"Awesome! Alright, let's get into it." says Mark

They put on the Oculus rift and hit start, though only unlike normally where there is suppose to be only one security guard there is five chairs.

"Oh wow!" says Mark

"Yeah!" says Rico

"I am loving this!" says Kowalski

"Same here" says Skipper

"I hope the animatronics don't get us." says Private

"Don't worry, they won't. Now. We are going in this blind. Not completely because yesterday while eating Cheezy Dibbles, we watched some of my old videos. Yes, I know Jack played it. But no we didn't-" says Mark

"Hello hello?" says Phone Guy

"Well hello phone guy! Thanks for interrupting!" says Mark

The boys goofily look offended by that.

"Well we're just gonna mute you! Uh...where is the mute button." says Mark

"I got it" says Skipper

He hits the mute button and shares a high five with Mark.

"Yeah! That'll show him. Alright as I was saying, yes I know Jack played this but we didn't watch it. Like always I want you guys to have genuine reactions from me. Especially when I cry like a little girl! As you know this game is very random anyways so we don't know when Mangle and his her whatever it is, stupid radio and when the toy mechanics come in." says Mark

"Oh dear" says Private

Skipper pats Private best he can, in a comforting way. Of course the game starts them off with Golden Freddy in the room.

"Aw damn it! Already!" says Mark

"Language Gamer man! Private is present and there is ladies watching this!" says Skipper

"Right. Sorry Private, sorry ladies." says Mark

Rico and Kowalski giggle a bit at that.

"It's okay." says Private, trying not to giggle

"Oh! And for those that don't know, Skipper likes to give out code names and he gave me mine yesterday when I called them. I don't know about you guys but I like it!" says Mark, he really did like it.

The game went on and as Mark said he ended up screaming like a little girl especially seeing Mangle and Foxy at the same time even the boys jumped at that.

"What do we do about that?" asks Kowalski

"I-I don't know! I think we're boned because Mangles already in the room!" says Mark

That's when Mangle does his or her jumpscare at all five of them and they find five fazebear suits with them stuffed into it. Though Private has to try not to get sick at that. It takes them two more tries but they finally beat it and cheers.

"As King of Five Nights at Freddy's I decree that you all are uh….Knights! Yeah Knights! Knights of Five Nights at Freddy's! I'd say princes but I already promised those spots to my sweet baby boys." says Mark

"We'll take it!" they say

They take off their Rifts and smile at the camera exhausted.

"That was a lot of fun, if you guys can try it at home, I highly recommend it. *turns to the penguins* thanks guys for coming, that was a lot of fun. *to the camera* Alright, woo! We need to go get ready for Jack's visit but we will see you (empathise on 'you') in the next video. Buh-bye!" says Mark

All five of them wave at the camera excited, Mark turned it off. They all five hit the floor out of breath except Skipper who rolls his eyes but smiles.

"That was fun and a good workout." says Skipper

"Yeah " agrees Rico

"I liked it more than I thought I was going to." says Private

"Same." admits Kowalski

"I loved every minute of it." says Mark

After resting and getting cleaned up again, they played more video games. The next day Jack came over and he was ecstatic on meeting the penguins just as the penguins were excited to meet them. All six of them played in the pool and made up all sorts of games. Even Chica warmed up to the penguins and played with Private, her new best buddy. They hung out and went all over the place even went to the beach at one time. It was the best few days ever for all of them.

The End


End file.
